Small electrical fuses of the plug in type commonly used in automotive vehicles currently comprise a pair of flat spaced parallel terminals connected by a fusible link. The metallic portions are surrounded and supported by a plastic housing with the terminals extending outwardly thereof. A typical example may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,349,804. When the current through such fuses rises above the fuse rating, the fusible link melts to open the circuit. Since considerable heat is generated as the link temperature rises to the melting point, the melting point of the surrounding plastic must be sufficiently higher than the temperatures generated by the melting of the link to prevent melting of the plastic and flowing into the adjacent parts of the fuse block or other components. The price differential between low and high melting point plastics is very substantial and since the manufacture and sale of such fuses is highly competitive, it would be to the advantage of the manufacturer to be able to use the lowest melting point plastics possible and still avoid the possibility of melting under actual fuse opening conditions.